


The Golden Earrings

by Kimmylia



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Adopted, Earrings, Fandom, Gen, Hurt, Past, Strength, Trophy, growing strong, own work, survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once I lived happily with my brothers and sisters, till the day that I got adopted. </p><p>This story is about a boy who has been adopted and got an Golden Earrings for every bad mistake (sin) he got he made from his 'lovely mom'. In the end these earrings are his trophy’s and the last Earring (sin) he places in his ear by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was looking at my earrings (got 8 in total in my ears) so I began thinking about what If you get them for every sin you made? My big fantasie played a lot in this story XD

I used to be a child who lived in a big house with other child’s with different ages who didn’t had a home. We were told we would get a new loving family. The children there treated me like their own little baby brother. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. I begin to see them as my big brothers and sisters. Even the persons that took care of me where nice. They were there for me when I was crying, when I needed someone to talk to, they were even there when we had fun. We were one big happy family. Every time a stranger came and talked to us we know they were going take one of us away. One of my brothers or sisters where getting adopted I felt sad, but also happy. They were getting a new and better live. And so was I one day. I spend my days playing with my family, I lived there happily for 4 years. When I was 9 there came a nice looking lady. She talked to most of us, even me. Which did not happen that much because I was very shy. She was very nice to me and spoke with a small voice to make me feel at ease. After a couple of days the news came that she has chosen someone of us to adopt. She wanted to adopt me. All my sisters and brothers where happy for me and told me how lucky I was. They helped me pack my bags and some gave me a little toy not to forget them.

The moment I came in her house I knew I was not one of those lucky ones. Her house was small, not that I cared about how big it was. My room was in the basement. I did not had any windows. I just had a bed, closet, desk and a sink. She smiled at me at a creepy way and said I would find the rules out soon enough, just don’t forget to cook and clean the house.

The rules I got to learn the hard way, it was always when I did something wrong. When I did, she would punish me by shooting an earring in my ear. Not with a needle or anything. Just a little ring she slowly pushes in my ear. And If I really pissed her off she would do that and punish me some more.

My first earring I got at the first week. I forgot to make tea with the breakfast. She was displeased and pushed a golden ring in my ear. I screamed and shouted. It hurts so much. That only gave me more punishment… she knew how to hit me and kick me without leaving much bruises.

Rule number one. NEVER forget anything when making food. Not the food, not the drink. I printed it in my mind. I didn’t like being hurt.

My second earring I got a couple of months later. I was sick, had a fever. I couldn’t move and because of that I did not do any cleaning or cooking. She said it was my ‘new way’ of doing nothing in the house. She gave me a smirk and I saw the golden ring between her fingers. Because I was so sick and the new pain that came with it I fainted.

Rule number two. You can’t get out of doing your jobs. Not even being sick.

My third earring came soon after my second one. I was doing the dishes. When they were clean and I wanted to put them away I tripped and I broke all of the plates. I was sweating like crazy when I heard her feet near me. Like the first one I screamed and it hurts. Because I made noise she hit me again, but harder than the first time. My nose was bleeding, I could taste the copper.

Rule number tree. Don’t break anything. You will have to pay with your blood.

The seasons came and went. I think my birthday also came around at some time. I am not sure anymore. I never came outside, I didn’t dare. Maybe it was another rule. I always stayed inside playing with the toys I got from my REAL family.

My fourth earring came, it was not my fault… Some lady was visiting my ‘mom’ they were chatting while I made some tea. Suddenly she asked with a kind smile what my name was. But before I could answer my mom took my arm and yanked me away pushed another earring in my ear and locked me in my room. This time I did not scream, I knew if I did it would get worse. But I could not stop the tears ruining on my cheeks.

Rule number four. I must never speak. Not even when someone asked me a question. I was a kid who ‘lost’ his voice.

My Fifth earring was a stupid mistake. One day I looked in one of moms mirrors. There were four golden earrings in my right ear. I kind of like them. I always thought earrings where cool. I just did not like the way why I got them and how I got them. I did not like it at all! I tried to get them out. I was ashamed how I got them! Why?! WHY ME!! My ear was starting to bleed because I pulled and pulled. When the first one came out I was relieved. Until nails came in my shoulder. She told me I shouldn’t have done that and pushed the ring back in my bleeding hole. With a fifth one next to it.

Rule number five. Don’t try to erase your sins. They will come back to haunt you.

My sixth earring came on a day when I was playing with my toys from my family. It made me happy to block everything and just pretend it was not real. My mom tripped over one of my toys. It was her own fault right? Was I such a bad kid that I hurt my mom? I didn’t know anymore. I stood up and walked to her, I knew what was coming, and I did not really care anymore. It was not like I could get around it. She pushed number six in my ear. My lips where trembling. But I did nothing else. She seems displeased that I didn’t give a kick. I guess she likes to see me hurt. So she took my toys away and I had to watch her burning them. My heart was aching in my chest. I deserved this. It was my own fault. 

Rule number six. Don’t leave things around so mom can trip on them.

My seventh earring was in the winter. I guess I was now around 13. It was beginning to get cold in the house. Winter time. My mom told me to get some fire wood. She kicked me out and told me not to come back until I had some. I was so happy! I was outside! Yes it was cold and I did not had a coat on but SCREW THAT!!! I began to run, I was getting away from this. I was never going to look back. SHE GAVE ME FREEDOM!! I was going to be free. After some hours my body gave out of me. I was tired and cold. When I woke up I was laying on the cold floor in my room. The moment my mom knew I was awake she pushed another golden ring in my ear. I did not give a kick. My body was feeling numb, and not just from the cold. How could I be so stupid to think I could escape? I should accept it all from now on. There was no going around it.

Rule number seven. Running away was not an option.

I really was trying my best not to fuck things up to much. I was trying my best to be what my mom wanted and expecting from me. It did not matter anymore to me. I was not getting away from here. I even ate less when there was not enough food. Just to please mom and not get another golden ring. Alto I was beginning to like them. When I shake my head a little they would chime. The sound pleased me and eased me a little. Maybe getting them was my own fault for being a bad boy. Accepting it all would make it better wouldn’t it?

My eight earring was when I was hunting. I was now old enough to go in the woods and try to get food. Animals, plants, fruit. It did not matter. But there where not much animals, and the animal that where there eat all the fruit and plants and where a little too fast to catch. I managed to get my hands on some. But it was not enough. Shaking like a leave I returned home. I knew my punishment would come and I deserved it. Wait a second? No… no don’t tell me…. She has broken me. NO I AM NOT THIS WEAK! With new strength I rise up that day. I can make this. One day I will get free. I accepted my earring that I got after that.

Rule number eight. Come home with enough food for mom.

My ninth earring was because I talked. My mom had the friendly women over again, she even brought a girl with her this time. I think about my age. I forgot “Rule number four. I must never speak. Not even when someone asked me a question. I was a kid who ‘lost’ his voice.” I asked the girl if she wanted more tea. They both looked surprised because ‘I can’t talk’ but I did not care. I took the earring with a little smirk on my face. Rules where there to be broken, am I right? My O SO LOVELY MOM was not pleased at all. But I did not care. Not even when she kicked me a couple of times. I did not make a sound.

I was beginning to see my earrings as trophies! When I stand up to her I get a ring. She isn’t pleased when I break a rule. So I began to smile at her in a creepy way. Just to get under her skin. There was no rule that I can’t smile. I was trying to think how I could get away from here. Soon I would push these earring through her own throat. 

My tenth earring joined the others because I did as I pleased. After hunting and making food I went outside and climbed a tree. There I sat looking at the sunset for the first time. My mom stood outraged under the tree screaming what she could and would do to me. I smirked at her and told her “alright mom, I will be there in a second.” After the sun was gone behind the trees I climbed down and got another to join the rest of my golden rings.

The rules have changed. NEW rule number one. I can do what I want. I just have to accept the earring and the kicks, but not for long.

My eleventh earring was because I upset ‘mom’ too much that day. I was disobeying her. Was smirking at her. She was beginning to feel uneased. Who could blame her? I was 18 years and pretty strong. I have been working out in the basement. So I had some muscle. She still kicked and punched me to get me bruises. But she was beginning to lose her fire and her touch. She pushed number eleven in my ear. There was not much space left for anymore sins. I was pleased with myself. The time has come.

My twelfth earring was my most precious one yet. I broke free that day. It began with watching the sun rise and my ‘mom’ scream. My first sun rise, I will rise up like that. I hunted and made some food. I smirked some at my mom in a creepy way. She stood up and walked to me with another golden earring in her fingers. My creepy laugh only went wider. I could see hesitation in her eyes. I quickly erased the space between us and snapped her head. I took the golden earring from the ground and pushed it in my ear to join the others. My last sin. 

I was free, I was so the last couple of weeks. She couldn’t hurt me anymore. She was the weaker chain. It felt like I have all the time in the world, well I have. I mean I was here for what 10 years? A couple more minutes to take my things won’t hurt. She had prepared me to survive, to hunt, to be on my own. I opened the door. The sun was high in the air. There where flowers on the tree I watched my first sunset and sunrise in, apparently it was spring. This was the day I will begin to live. I walked out and never looked back. The only thing that could be heard where the twelve golden earring chiming in my ear.


End file.
